


It will be fun, trust me!

by snarkasaurus



Series: Solo Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Entry 1 in Fictober 2019. "Fear" and "It will be fun, trust me!"





	It will be fun, trust me!

It was the same as every other time they went into the preserve. Stiles didn’t know why he trusted anyone in this pack anymore. It always ended the same way: Stiles running for his damned life while the pack tried to kill something that was trying to kill Stiles. 

“Oh, this’ll be fun! It will be fun, trust me! Seriously, don’t you trust me anymore, Stiles?” he mocked as he ran. “Scott, I swear to god, I’ll never trust you again.” 

Behind him by a fair clip, snarling and swiping at the…_thing_ that had come up from the depths of _who knew fucking where, jesus christ_, Scott yelled, “You’re a liar, Stilinski!” 

Stiles grunted and kept running, trying not to let the fear get the best of him. Scott was right, but Stiles wasn’t going to admit to that. Not right now, anyway. He had better things to do. 

Like run for his life.


End file.
